Genesis☆Pretty Cure!
is the second installment in Luizaki's franchise, replacing ''Spectrum Heart Pretty Cure! in its initial timeslot. It will be directed and written by Aki as well. Its main motifs are constellations, flowers, and happiness. Production Genesis☆Pretty Cure! was originally a crossover series between Pretty Cure and Homestuck and is the sixteenth and the second latest in the list of fanseries created by Luizaki created on May of 2015. This series was called Homestuck Pretty Cure where the main Cures were the twelve main trolls in Homestuck with their Cure names based from their aspect. These are: Karkat Vantas/Cure Blood, Aradia Megido/Cure Time, Tavros Nitram/Cure Breath, Sollux Captor/Cure Doom, Nepeta Leijon/Cure Heart, Kanaya Maryam/Cure Space, Terezi Pyrope/Cure Mind, Vriska Serket/Cure Light, Equius Zahhak/Cure Void, Gamzee Makara/Cure Rage, Eridan Ampora/Cure Hope, and Feferi Peixes/Cure Life. The original roster also included the eight human kids but were later removed due to issues with their Cure forms. Although there were early attempts: John Egbert/Cure Airy, Rose Lalonde/Cure Depth, Dave Strider/Cure Pinion, Jade Harley/Cure Cosmos, Jane Crocker/Cure Sweet, Roxy Lalonde/Cure Mutiny, Dirk Strider/Cure Psyche, and Jake English/Cure Holy. Exactly a year later, May 2016, Homestuck Pretty Cure's name changed to Genesis Pretty Cure! and the production was left out for another year again before Aki returns and starts the series from scratch when all previous series except Spectrum Harmony Pretty Cure! (now called Spectrum Heart Pretty Cure) have been scrapped, therefore making the series the second in the list. The idea of a crossover was then scrapped and is instead a series inspired by the comic. In later revisions, the series name was slightly revised, with the new and current name now Genesis☆Pretty Cure!. The main series motif was stars and constellations with thirteen Cures, similar to its old version. Though previously were the Cures the trolls with their aspects, the new team represented mainly the twelve zodiacs, including Ophiucus, with unfortunately never had an official civilian name. The twelve are as follows: Cure Fleece, Cure Crete, Cure Dioscuri, Cure Klaria, Cure Nemea, Cure Erigone, Cure Themis, Cure Phaeton, Cure Nirah, Cure Crotus, Cure Amalthea, Cure Ganimede, and Cure Ikhthis. Mascots were now added inspired by the four main kids in Homestuck and the animal connected to them. These were Pust, Lumiere, Ziet and Plass, with Stella added as the princess counterpart to Plass. It was then the thirteen Cures were scrapped and a sub-theme was introduced, this being flowers,and four new Cures are now the new team. These are Hamada Sayuri/Cure Lily, Hayashi Shizuka/Cure Pentas, Fukuda Kimiko/Cure Rose, and Otaki Airi/Cure Jasmine (later Cure Mallika). Up to this day, the series will develop and will do so once more when Spectrum Heart Pretty Cure! will be near completion. Plot *''Genesis☆Pretty Cure! episodes'' Sayuri is your everyday student in Hanasaki Junior High, that is until she meets Pust, Lumiere, and Ziet, three plush-like fairies from a distant land called Galaxia. Sayuri wouldn't take any of this, until they transport her to Galaxia themselves. Characters Pretty Cure * / : Sayuri is the socially awkward Lead Cure of the series. She is shy and very much nervous to make friends. * / : Shizuka is an outgoing second year student. She's very smart and loves to hang out with people. * / : Kimiko is a third year student known for her athletic skills. She's part of the school's volleyball club and acts as the mother for the Cures. * / : Airi is a self-centered third year idolized by many students for her beauty. She speaks coldy to others but starts warming up when she becomes part of the team. Fairies * [[Pust|'Pust']]' '(パスト Pasuto) : a rabbit-like fairy from Galaxia. He is one of Galaxia's guardians and is known as the "Guardian of the Skies". He likes to joke around and can morph into a human, looking like a middle student. He ends most of his sentences with "~pasu". * [[Lumiere|'Lumiere']]' '(リュミエール Ryumiēru) : a cat-like fairy from Galaxia and one of Galaxia's famed guardians as the "Guardian of the Light". She is calm and reserved and like the others, can morph into a human as a high school student. She ends most of her sentences with "~ryumi". * [[Ziet|'Ziet']]' '(ツァイト Tsu~aito) : a bird-like fairy and the last of Galaxia's guardians. He is known as the "Guardian of Time". He's very smart and can morph into a human in his college ages. He ends most of his sentences with "~tsu". * [[Plass|'Plass']]' '(プラス Purasu) : a dog-like fairy who is the prince of Galaxia. * [[Stella (Ge☆PC)|'Stella']]' '(ステラ Sutera) : a fox-like fairy who is the princess of Galaxia. Antagonists * [[Void (Ge☆PC)|'Void']]' '(ボイド Boido) : the main antagonist of the series. * [[Vissna|'Vissna']]' '(ヴィスナ Vu~isuna) : the main monsters in the series. A Vissna is summoned from a person who has a feeling of sadness and anger. Supporting Characters Items * Starry Commune (スターリーコミューン Sutārī Komyūn) : the transformation devices of the Cures. With the Kirakirakyuu, the Cures transform by yelling, "[[Pretty Cure, Blooming Link!|''Pretty Cure, Blooming Link!]]". * [[Kirakirakyuu|'Kirakirakyuu']]' (キラキラキュウ Kirakirakyuu) : the main collectible items in the series. They're colored orbs in the size of a coin. There are a total of 88 Kirakirakyuu in the series and each orb is represented by a constellation. 12 of these are used by the Cures to transform and attack. When all Kirakirakyuu are collected by the Cures, would be able to restore Galaxia to its former beauty. * [[Kirarin Rod|'''Kirarin Rod]]' '(キラリンロッド Kirarin Roddo) : the Cures' baton-shaped weapon that together with a Kirakirakyuu, would enable the Cures to perform their purification attacks. Locations * [[Galaxia|'Galaxia']]' '(ギャラクシア Gyarakushia) : a mystic world where the fairies originated from. It is a world full of various creatures and is empowered by the power of Kirakirakyuu. * [[Black Hole|'Black Hole']]' '(ブラックホール Burakku Hōru) : a dark land located in the depths of Galaxia which serves as the hideout for the antagonists. * [[Hanasora Town|'Hanasora Town']]' '(ハナソラ町 Hanasora Chō) : the main setting of the series and the hometown of the Cures. * Hanasaki Junior High School (花崎中学校 Hanasaki Chūgakkō) : the school where all the Cures attend. Media Music Movies Solo Movies Crossover Movies *'Pretty Cure Dream Worlds' : a crossover film featuring Spectrum Heart Pretty Cure! and Genesis☆Pretty Cure!. Trivia * Out of the four main Cures, Mallika is the only one with a non-English name. Lily, Pentas, and Rose are all English. Merchandise Please refer to main page Genesis☆Pretty Cure! Merchandise for more information. Gallery Category:User:AkihsulKaz Category:Fan Series Category:Genesis☆Pretty Cure! Category:Pretty Cure fanime